Dreams and Failures
by violetMoon14
Summary: Naruto keeps having strange dreams until two girls appear in the village. Who are they? Why do they know so many things about Naruto? What is Akatsuki doing in the middle of this? Find Out! Please Read&Review NaruHina Better than summary
1. Prolougue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto and inc. are propriety of Masashi Kishimoto. I just own the plot.

"Normal Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Inner Talking"**

'_**Demon/Inner Thinking'**_

Empathizing

_Rays of light passed by the trees and hit the ground. The leafs danced along with the wind, and a young fox followed them happily. The kit had__ orange fur, and it's eyes were a piercing blue sky colour. Together, the leaves, the wind and the fox swayed through the forest until they reached a blossoming Sakura tree. An eagle was gracefully poised in one of its branches. The eagle had black eyes and black feathers. The fox approached the Sakura tree slowly but was threatened by a crack noise from the eagle. The fox hissed in response before disappearing into the forest again. Suddenly he heard some rustling behind him. The fox's instincts sharpened immediately and it turned around. There were two other foxes in front of him. One had dark blue fur and lavender gentle eyes. The younger one had white fur with black tips on its tail and startling violet eyes._

-

He shot up instantly. 'What was that all about? Why do I have keeping these strange dreams?' In fact lately he had been having the same dream every night and it was getting frustrating. The teenage blonde boy decided to shrug it off, yawned and got up. _'I'll think about it later. Now I have important things to do!' _Still rubbing his eyes, he grabbed a towel that lied on the floor and went to the bathroom. He slipped to the tub and turned on the water letting it wake him up fully. 10 minutes later he walked out of his room already dressed and with his hitai-ate in his forehead. He then turned to the kitchen and searched for food in one of the shelves of the small counter.

_'What am I going to eat today? Hmmm let's see...Ramen, ramen or ramen? Hmm tough decision but I think I'll have ramen!' _He thought to himself grinning while he prepared his instant ramen. After eating, he tossed the ramen cup to the sink and walked out the door.

"Yosh! I have to go to the hospital now! I cannot let Sakura-chan waiting for me!" He said with a faint blush adorning his cheeks. It was no secret he held a crush for the pink head for a long time now. In fact, since he had returned he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so incredible to him. He knew she wouldn't stop loving Sasuke for him but all he needed was a chance. A chance to prove himself in front of her. Nevertheless she would still love the Uchiha. And he also knew that if she gave him a chance still her mind would be focused in the teme. All he wanted was some words of encouragement. A caress. A shoulder for him to cry on. Only if he knew he could have all this and much more if he wasn't so dense and if his eyes weren't so clouded by only one person. Haruno Sakura. He was afraid to get rejected but he would still do it. Today he would confess his love for his team mate.

**'Stupid human...' **Kyuubi mumbled following the blonde's trail of thoughts.

'Shut Up fox!' Naruto counterattacked immediately.

**'If only you would listen to me from time to time we could sit back and enjoy the ride but nnnnnnooooo. I had to get stuck with the most stubborn kit of the whole world...'** Naruto ignored the ramblings of the demon inside him and continued to walk down the streets. There weren't clouds in the sky and the sun shined intensely sending waves of heat through the entire village. He caught Ino leaving the flower shop so he approached her. They didn't know each other very well but since they walked to the same place every day as well as going together. So they accompanied each other and got to know a little better.

"Hey Ino! How are you doing?" Naruto shouted to her.

"Just fine and you" Ino smiled already used to the male's antics.

"I'm great." He replied softly.

"O-kaayyy." Ino stared at the boy suspiciously. They continued to walk through the streets and the silence seemed to get bigger.

_'This isn't normal. He should be doing...well...hmm...he should be being him! Loudmouthed and obnoxious! I wonder what has gotten him so quiet. I mean he hasn't uttered a single word since about...__10 minutes! That must be a new record! Something is definitely wrong. And I'm going to find out what it is'_

"Naruto is there something wrong?" Ino said with a small tiny tinge of concern in her eyes.

"No. Why would you say that?" He asked dumbly.

"Because you haven't said anything for awhile. And that's not like you!"

"I'm just thinking about something..."

_'He actually thinks! Wow! Now that's a shocking new. I thought his brain had got some vacations and never returned!' _She remarked sarcastically in her head.

"And may I know what is it that you're thinking about?" Ino asked.

"No. That's a secret." He replied softly once again. '_But it shall be revealed soon...'_

_-_

She pulled the curtains of the window. The room was immediately illuminated by the sun light. She walked out of her room and made her way outside. She was leaving the gates when she looked up. Her pale lavender eyes examined the sky. It looked like it was going to be a normal day filled with laughter and fun… The sun looked especially warm today. Somehow she knew her eyes were lying to her. As a shinobi, she was supposed to look underneath the beneath and her sharp senses told her otherwise her eyes….A storm was coming to Konoha. And it wasn't a normal one.

A/N: Hope you like! Please Read and Review. Ok so I made Ino a little nicer than usual well you just wait for the next chapter to see her return to her bossy personality. What's with these strange dreams and Naruto? Why did Ino went with Naruto to the Hospital?

Stay tuned to find out! Sorry for being so short, for grammatical or spelling mistakes or for repeating words too much.

P.S: This is my former fic 'Demons, Sorrow and Love' but re-written.

P.S.S: Don't worry this isn't a NaruSaku fic but a NaruHina fic. But in the beginning Naruto is still confused about his feelings. Dense idiot…


	2. Her only hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Recap_

_She pulled the curtains of the window. The room was immediately illuminated by the sun light. She walked out of her room and made her way outside. She was leaving the gates when she looked up. Her pale lavender eyes examined the sky. It looked like it was going to be a normal day filled with laughter and fun… The sun looked especially warm today. Somehow she knew her eyes were lying to her. As a shinobi, she was supposed to look underneath the beneath and her sharp senses told her otherwise her eyes….A storm was coming to Konoha. And it wasn't a normal one._

"Hinata-sama!"

'_Oh no! Damn! I was so close!'_ The girl called Hinata turned around and asked in the most polite voice possible:

"Yes Neji-niisan?" The young man in front of her seemed slightly apprehensive. His delicate features matched his white eyes and his long chestnut brown coloured hair which was tied up in the end. He had a forehead protector and wore the traditional Hyuuga clothing specially designed to allow better movement with his techniques.

"Hiashi-sama requests you meet him in the library."

"And may I know why Neji?" Hinata folded her arms and eyed Neji suspiciously.

"I believe he wants to talk to you…about _that_ matter."

Hinata sighted. She knew what was coming.

"Okay Neji. Thanks I guess." Hinata started retreating to her house again.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Good luck." Although they weren't the best of the friends they had build up a friendlier relation between the two since the Chuunin exams. They treated each other with respect and always watched for each others backs. If people didn't know better they would say they were siblings. So Neji had become overprotective over her sister/cousin. What the clan was doing to her wasn't new but still it wasn't fair for her.

"I'm going to need it" Neji was also the person that Hinata felt at complete ease with. She still stuttered a little from time to time but she had gained a little confidence over the years. Still she didn't have the boldness of an Heir. She said goodbye to Neji and finally entered the house.

The two blondes finally reached their destination. The Hospital building was an imposing building. Although it already had a few years it was still well conserved and in good conditions. When they entered the entry hall, they were welcomed by a pink haired girl.

"Hi guys!" She greeted.

"Hey Sakura" Both of them replied. Sakura had green eyes matching her pink hair, and had a modest body. She was wearing a nurse uniform.

Before Naruto could say anything, the two females were already in a deep conversation.

" So is she here yet?" Ino asked looking around.

"No, she probably had to attend to 'clan business'. And we all know what that means. She said she would try to get here early so she could escape it but I guess she didn't." Sakura replied somewhat sad.

"Oh. I'm really sorry for her. It must be really bad to be in her place. Too bad she isn't here. I needed her help in a matter. She's the one who knows most about ointments and herbs and that kind of stuff. Well I just hope she'll make it." Ino said just as sad as Sakura. The two seemed to be in deep though.

Naruto suddenly felt the urge of bugging in.

"Who are you two talking about?"

"Who else knuckle-head? Hinata-chan of course!" Hinata, Sakura and Ino had become the best medical team in the village. A little while after Naruto went training with Jiraya, Ino requested Tsunade had her as an apprentice. Hinata was more of an accident. Once Ino and Sakura found her collecting herbs in the forest. After talking a little they found she did ointments and such. She had confessed to them she always wanted to be a medical nin but she didn't think she would be very useful. The two females finally convinced her comrade to join them and had a little hard time to persuade their sensei. But alas they did it. After that, they spent all time together. Of course they had to be trained differently because of their different styles but they managed to work well. While Hinata managed to do excellent ointments, teas and everything that had to do with plants, Ino was skilled in the mind issues and Sakura was great with her almost perfect chakra control and her advanced knowledge bout her partners. They did a pretty good team indeed. Friendship bonded them together even though they had different personalities. But now their team mate had a problem. And unfortunately there was nothing they could do about it. They glanced over Naruto. He was theirs and hers only hope.

A/N: okay I know it's very short but next one will be much bigger. I really didn't want to get much on this chapter coz next time I update there will be at least two more chapters. So read and review people. Sorry for spelling or grammatical mistakes. Byes (:


End file.
